


Richiamami più tardi, okay?

by AlexiaRainbow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coping, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I like writing angst, Italiano | Italian, Loneliness, Mentions of Cancer, Mostly Dialogue, No Fluff, Past Character Death, References to Depression, Sad, This is just pure angst, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voicemail, ho pianto mentre la traducevo, maybe unhealthy, traduzione italiana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRainbow/pseuds/AlexiaRainbow
Summary: Ring. Ring. Ring.Ring.Ring."Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami  più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!""Ciao, Tubbo. Sono Tommy.---------Traduzione italiana dello splendido scritto di itisjosh "Call me back later, okay".
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 3





	Richiamami più tardi, okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/gifts).
  * A translation of [call me back later, okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087409) by [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh). 



> Prima di tutto, ringrazio l'autore itisjosh per avermi concesso di tradurre questo capolavoro, per renderlo accessibile e apprezzabile da tutti! Vi prego quindi di lasciare qualche cuoricino sul lavoro originale, che potete trovare qui http://archiveofourown.org/works/27087409 .  
> Spero che il brano sia di vostro gradimento e che vi percuota allo stesso modo di quello in lingua originale. :)
> 
> !!!Attenzione, il testo tratta: morte in tenera età, menzioni di depressione e di tumori!!!
> 
> Dedicato al nostro caro Gioacchino. Ci manchi.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Ciao, Tubbo. Sono Tommy. Oggi è il 23 Dicembre e tu...tu mi manchi. Mi manchi così fottutamente tanto. Non ci riesco senza di te, Tubbo. Noi...Io non ce la posso fare. È così complicato, amico. È così fottutamente difficile. Non riesco a far niente, non sono in grado di andare a scuola, sono rimasto a casa tutta la cazzo di giornata. Io...Tubbo, sono completamente impazzito. Ho perso la testa, amico. Sono così stanco. Tutto è così arduo e complesso ed io non mi sento neppure me stesso, ormai. Non posso essere io senza di te, non è vero? È sempre stato Tommy e Tubbo. Siamo sempre stati noi due. Noi due contro il mondo, pronti a fare un po' di casino. Non sono mai stato destinato a rimanere solo. Siamo un'unica cosa noi, no? Noi...noi non potevamo essere separati, ma è dannatamente successo. Tubbo, quella cazzo di malattia, quella...quel... Dannazione...non è mai-"

_Click._

Ricompose il numero.

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Sì, amico, so che sei tu. Come potrebbe qualcuno dimenticare la tua voce? Dio, sembri così felice. Così fottutamente felice. Tubbo, tu sei felice? Sei felice, ovunque tu sia? Io non credo nei fantasmi o...o in cose del genere, ma...ma per favore, Dio...per favore dimmi che c'è qualche dannata cosa dopo questa vita. Se non per me, per te. Non so se avessi fede in Dio o se credesi in qualcosa come la reincarnazione o altro. Però cavolo, Tubbo, spero per Dio che esista. Spero che ci sia qualcosa dopo tutto questo. Voglio vederti così tanto. Voglio riabbracciarti. Non riesco nemmeno ad andare al dannato cimitero, perché sono un maledetto codardo. Wilbur e Techno ci vanno spesso. Lo stesso fa Phil. Mi dicono che dovrei andare anch'io, ma non credo di riuscirci. Ma credo...credo che dovrò farlo. Non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere a te. Niente di male ti sarebbe dovuto capitare, Tubbo, niente...non hai mai meritato nulla di tutto ciò. Mi disp-"

_Click._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Mi dispiace così tanto. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere a te. E che cavolo. Cazzo! Non sarebbe dovuto accadere a te! Perché cazzo è successo a te!? Sei sempre stato una persona così dannatamente buona. Sei sempre stato troppo gentile, troppo tenero. Eri troppo dolce con me, con tutti. Eri un fottuto tesoro, una persona dannatamente deliziosa. Chi cazzo ha deciso di poter trascinarti via da me? Da questa vita? _Uccidendoti_. Sei morto, Tubbo! Sei morto ed io non lo sono e non lo capisco, cazzo. Non lo capisco, Tubbo. Io non... io non me lo spiego. Non lo concepisco. Non comprendo perché non sia accaduto a me, dannazione. Perché tu...tu avresti saputo come andare oltre. Io non ci riesco, Tubbo, non ce la faccio. Sono così stanco. Così fottutamente stanco che non riesco nemmeno ad uscire di casa e tutto mi ricorda di me e te ed-"

_Click._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay?_ _Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Ogni qual volta guardo fuori, vedo dei fiori. E quando vedo quei dannati fiori, vedo delle api. Ed ogni singola volta che vedo delle api, Tubbo, comincio a piangere. Sì, Tubbo, sto piangendo adesso. Piango molto. Piango ogni volta che ti chiamo. Piango così fottutamente tanto, Tubbo. Sono esausto. Papà mi dice che dovrei farti una visita, per- per portare dei fiori alla tua tomba. Scusami, Tubbo, mi dispiace così tanto. Non ce la posso fare. Ancora non ci riesco, spero che tu capisca. Sicuramente lo farai, tu sei Tubbo. Sei sempre stato così comprensivo, così gentile, così...così...perfetto. Eri la persona perfetta, eri la mia persona ed ora te ne sei andato. Eravamo destinati a vivere ed a morire insieme, Tubbo. Noi..noi..."

_Click._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Per favore torna indietro. Ti prego. Ho bisogno di te, Tubbo, ho così fottutamente bisogno di te. Non ce la posso fare da solo. Techno sta cercando di aiutarmi, Will sta cercando di aiutarmi, tutti ci stanno provando, ma non hanno successo. Non c'è soluzione, loro non possono aiutarmi. L'unico modo sarebbe il tuo ritorno, ma ciò è impossibile. Non puoi farlo, perché sei fottutamente morto. Sei dannatamente morto ed io completamente solo e non so per quanto ancora io possa sopportarlo. Tubbo, sono impazzito. Sto diventando matto. Ogni singolo giorno della mia vita, da quand'è successo, ti ho chiamato. Ed...ed un giorno, sarà la segreteria telefonica di qualcun'altro. Qualcun'altro che risponderà ad una chiamata o ad un messaggio, oppure- oppure… Io non ce la posso fare, Tubbo. Non posso. Non ci riesco, tu...tu mi manchi così tanto, Tubbo. Scusami. Mi dispiace così tanto che sia accaduto a te. Sei sempre stato così ottimista, così sicuro che ce l’avresti fatta. Tu eri-"

_Click._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Ci credevi sul serio, Tubbo?"

_Click._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Oppure stavi semplicemente mentendo per farmi sentire meglio? Lo sapevi? I dottori devono avertelo detto. Devono averti detto che non saresti sopravvissuto. Lo sapevi, non è vero? Lo sapevi. Dovevi saperlo, è impossibile il contrario. Stavi solo facendo finta, non è così? Eri così terrorizzato, sapevo quanto fossi impaurito ma tu...tu dovevi mentire. Per me. Così non mi sarei spaventato. Tubbo, mi scusami così tanto. Sono davvero davvero dispiaciuto. Perdonami."

_Click._

_"Hey! Scusa, non sono al momento disponibile, richiamami più tardi, okay? Grazie! Oh, um, sì, qui parla Tubbo! Okay, ciauuu!"_

"Ti voglio bene. Ti...ti richiamerò presto. A dopo, Tubbo"

_Click._


End file.
